dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 85
July 18, 2018 New Episode: Teen Titans: The Judas Contract The Teen Titans are back for one of DC Universe Online’s most exciting Episodes yet in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract! The Titans are looking for new recruits, so you’ll need to journey to Titans Tower and have your skills put to the test in their training room to see if you’re worthy of making the cut! Though things may turned out more complicated than originally planned when the Tower is put under siege and several of the Titans go missing. It will be up to you to save them, and find out if there is a mole in their ranks. Teen Titans: The Judas Contract features new daily and weekly Open World missions, a brand new Duo and Alert, as well as normal and Elite versions of two new Raids! Earn new feats, discover new collections, earn new gear inspired by Cyborg and Red Robin, and more! To get started, look for Teen Titans: Judas Contract in your Mission Journal. Teen Titans: The Judas Contract is free to access for Members. For a limited time, special “Event” versions of all content in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract will be available to all players, level 10+ as well! Look for these Event versions in the Events tab of your On Duty menu. New Duo – Titans Training Sim Do you think you have what it takes to join the Titans? Cyborg is going to put your skills to the test in the Titan’s Training Room. Though there may be a few unexpected surprises in store for you! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the End-Game version of Titans Training Sim under Tier 9 of the 2 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 230 *For the Event Version - look for Titans Training Sim (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 10. New Open World Missions: Titans Island Welcome to Titans Island! The Teen Titans have rolled out the red carpet for new recruits and tourists, but something is amiss, as several of the robots on Titans Island have been hacked and are wreaking all sorts of havoc! Do what you can to aid the Teen Titans (Heroes) or play along to further infiltrate their ranks (Villains). *Look for Titans Island in your Warp Menu or use the teleporter in the Watchtower or Hall of Doom (will display a warp location to Titans Docks initially until the Teen Titans: Judas Contract introductory mission is completed)! *New daily and weekly missions on Titans Island! *Minimum Level: 10 New Alert – Titans Targeted! Cyborg needs your help investigating what has become of the rest of the Titans, as communications with them have gone dark. Join him in a frenzied search through Titans Tower to locate the rest of the team and find out what is going on! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the End-Game version of Titans Targeted! under Tier 9 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 230 *For the Event Version - look for Titans Targeted! (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab.\ *Minimum Level: 10. New Raid and Elite Raid – Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Following the trail of the missing Titans has lead you directly to the H.I.V.E. Base! Carefully proceed inside and continue your search for our missing heroes! Though you may be surprised to learn who is standing in your way! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the End-Game and Elite versions of Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn Raid under Expert Tier 9 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 230 *For the Event Version - look for Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 10. New Raid and Elite Raid – Titans: The Machine It appears the Titans have been captured by H.I.V.E., and it’s up to you to save them before H.I.V.E. can carry out their twisted and nefarious plans for the team! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the End-Game and Elite versions of Titans: The Machine Raid under Expert Tier 9 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 230 *For the Event Version - look for Titans: The Machine (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 10. New Gear, Base Items, Feats and More *Earn a new event currency: Titans Cred! *New gear available, inspired by Cyborg and Red Robin! *Plus new base items, feats, and more! Now Available: Augments! Augments are powerful new items within DCUO that are replacing R&D mods. They perform a similar function to what R&D mods did previously in the game, but with a few key differences that make them a much more enjoyable player experience: *Instead of modding gear, you can now equip augments on your character via a brand new tab in the Inventory Menu titled “Augments.” *Augments can be ranked up similarly to Artifacts via Exobytes, Nth Metal and other items that grant XP in the “Fortify” menu. *Augments come in two varieties: Origin Augments (called Implants, Runes, or Metagenes -depending on your character type) and Adaptive Augments. *Origin Augments are very simple – they have no breakthroughs to hit and simply level up as you feed them items that grant XP. *Adaptive Augments are associated with a specific piece of Content (Augments related to Episode 32 being the only ones available at launch). Like Artifacts, these Augments have breakthroughs when ranking up and will grant you content-specific bonuses for the Content they are associated with in addition to the usual stat gains. Augments: Transition The transition to the new Augments system mentioned above has been implemented in a few different ways: Mods *When you log into the game if you are past Level 25, you will find all Origin Augments now automatically available under your Augments tab in the Inventory menu. *You also now have an auto-completed mission in your Mission Journal called “Building a Power Base.” Completing this mission grants you Augment XP in the form of Golden Exobytes that can be fed to your Augments. The Exobytes you receive are based off your character’s CR when you complete the mission. Crafting *We have removed the ability to craft gear mods or generator mods, but have left enhanced styles and consumables. *Old items such as old exobytes, simple materials, complex materials, scraps, exobits, and other random crafting items are now worth Augment XP and can be fed into your Augments. *There is a new crafting ingredient called “Exo-Material,” which replaces the crafting requirements of removed crafting items in all remaining recipes. Harvesting *Old exobit clusters when used now grant between 1 and 3 Exo-Materials. If you are a Member, you will always receive a bonus Exo-Material. Feats *We've auto-completed all feats relating to things that can no longer be accomplished as a result of this transition. Category:Game Update Category:Teen Titans: Judas Contract